


A Piece of the Force

by MadameClutch



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars: Episode VII
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, I'm sorry I'm slow at updates, Slow Romance, pre tfa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameClutch/pseuds/MadameClutch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After fighting your way through the ranks of the First Order, you find yourself aboard the Finalizer as an assistant navigator. Little do you know, a midnight snack could turn into something more with the enigma that is Commander Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You had joined the First Order early, lying to the recruiting officer about your age. You guessed they knew, but they wanted your skills more than they cared about you being a year too young. You could read a holomap like it was engraved in your DNA. When asked to calculate how many parsecs the jumps between several systems in the Unknown Region, you could easily give the calculations, within a 95% accuracy compared to the computer generated route. You were able to list off the planets that shared a system with the planet Hoth. The Order snapped you up like a greedy child claiming a happy-patty.

Within weeks of joining, you jumped to the top of your recruitment class. You sat, red-faced, as Captain Phasma praised your abilities in front of the entire class. You ducked your head, giving a formal thanks as your classmates applauded politely.

Along with the technical training, you had combat training every other day. Hand-to-hand, blaster practice, and basic bo staff training left you sore and tired, but added some tone to your curves. You never quite excelled at combat training, but neither did you fail so badly that the Order wanted to rethink recruiting you. Your talents were too valuable.

...

Training had been months ago, and you had been assigned to the Star Destroyer _Finalizer_ as an assistant navigator. Once you arrived, you dove into your work, usually staying an hour or so after the rest of the crew had been dismissed, just to triple check the calculations for the TIE fighters' missions the next day. The lead navigator was impressed by your dedication, usually smiling and shaking her head at you when you shuffled to your designated chair after a late night, a large cup of stim-brew clutched in your hand.

Your hard work had been taken note of, and once, General Hux commented on the preciseness and finesse of your math. "The Supreme Leader would be proud... If he had time to admire the work of an assistant navigator." His backhanded compliment filled you with mixed emotions; pride that _the General Hux_ noticed your work, and a belittling feeling, reminding you that you were only one of thousands upon thousands of Order crew.

That same day, you stayed after (again) to update a holomap. There were some inaccuracies about the planets in the database, requiring you to reenter the coordinates for the Kamino system. Again. _Damnit, Conrad, this is getting old_ , you thought to yourself as you shut down your station. Conrad Vern had a long standing joke with the head navigator about how Storm Troopers are made, usually ending up with you fixing the system at least once a month.

Standing and stretching, you moan softly as your vertebrae crackle, your hands massaging as you leave the Nav Center, your stomach leading you toward the Mess Hall with a soft grumble. When was the last time you ate? This morning? Oh, yes. You had that stuffed pastry with your morning stim-brew. With your mind still rattling off coordinates from your last project, your feet lead you the Mess Hall.

Still on auto pilot, you reach out to push the doors open. But nothing happens. Confused, you try again, checking discreetly to make sure this wasn't a "pull" door. With a huff, you check your watch, swearing silently as the hour is way later than you thought. _Good thing I have some snacks back in my quarters_ you muse as you turn and start walking to your rooms.

Your finger taps absently on your lips as you plan your midnight snack, noticing nothing until you brush by someone. Turning to the person you bumped, "Oh, I'm sorr...y..." Your apology trails off as your eyes meet a muscly, black wall of dense cloth and anger. Your gaze travels up the lean mass of dark armor, up to the imposing chrome and black helmet that gazed at you, an aura of seething irritation leaking from the darkened visor and landing right on you.

"C-commander" _shitshitshitshit_ "Ren"

_I'm screwed...._


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens here.  
> Running into Kylo, showering, and a mysterious snack.

2.

_Fantastic_ , you think, withering under the blank scrutiny of the looming mass of man in front of you. _I've managed to steer my way into the one obstacle more dangerous than a black hole._ You take a slight step back, your eyes glancing down to his waist, watching the leather covered fingers flex towards the thick handle of that dreaded saber.

"I... I didn't mean to bump you, sir..." you stammer, wilting further under that speechless, soulless gaze. You take another step back. "I was preoccupied by some calculations..."

You flinch as Commander Ren raises his hand slightly, a sudden feeling of pressure rippling over your mind, as though someone is dragging their fingertips through your brain. _Oh, shit_ , you think. _He's in my thoughts_.

As suddenly as it began, the feeling subsided, your eyes watering as you blink, trying to focus again as the pressure lifts.

And he was gone.

Shakily, you turn back around and begin walking to your quarters, still trying to process the fact that you had just run into Commander Ren.

You stop.

You ran into Commander Ren.

You physically _ran_ into Kylo Ren.

With your breath catching in your chest, you damn near sprint back to your rooms, locking the door behind you. You lean back against the door panel, shuddering with terror.

You take a moment to compose yourself, stepping away from the entrance of your rooms and into your bedroom. It wasn't exactly small, but still somewhat cramped. Your neatly made bed occupied a good portion of the room, your bookshelves covering the entirety of one of the larger walls, packed full of outdated paper books and newer datapads with their memories filled with novels and histories.

After undressing, carefully handing your used uniform over to the cleaning 'droid, you step into your 'fresher, setting the water in the shower to a hotter temperature than normal. Stepping under the spray, you close your eyes, letting the water cascade over you. _I hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the ass._

As you towel off, you hear a soft tapping at the door to your quarters. Your eyebrows pull together into a soft frown as you wrap the dark towel around your still damp body. _Who could it be at this hour?_ you wonder, tapping the controls to open your door with a swish.

You peek your head out, looking both ways questioningly several times before it catches your eye. You look down, blinking, before bending to pick up the nutrient packed protein bar that was mysteriously at your doorstep.

_But... Who could have left this..._

_Guess I'll find out tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for the shortness of this one. Kinda got caught up with writer's block, anxiety, and life.  
> HOPEFULLY, since I'm starting a life change tomorrow, I'll get back on track.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knights of Ren are training with the Commander, and you somehow get caught up in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. Writers' block has kept me from this one, and a couple other works.
> 
> Anything in brackets is Ren using Force-speak.

It had been weeks since your run-in with Commander Ren, and, to be honest, you had forgotten to investigate the mysterious protein bar appearance. The Knight's temper had been quite active these past few days; apparently there was a delay in the progress of the work on Starkiller Base, something about a weak spot that could be exploited. There were some days that you wondered how any of the officers were still alive.

A memo had gone out earlier that week to the entire staff of the Finalizer, alerting everyone to the presence of _all_ of the Knights of Ren. Apparently they were doing training exercises at the request of Kylo Ren. All workers were warned to stay out of the halls when possible, unless absolutely necessary.

Of course, this fact slipped your mind one day. Hux had... relieved some other officers of duty the day before, and now it fell to you to sort through their work. The sheer number of uncategorized star charts and unfinished files that were piled on your desk was ridiculous. You spent a good five minutes at the beginning of your shift simply staring at the paperwork.

Eventually, you had sighed, deciding to dive straight in and finish as much work as possible by the end of the day. You only stopped a few times, mostly to either use the restroom, or for meal breaks.

You plowed through your shift easily, filing maps and charts steadily as the rest of your coworkers went about their business. After a while, you looked up and groaned. It was far later than you thought.

You saved your work and shut down your computer, your back creaking as you stood. You stretched your arms over your head as you walked to the door, humming as your muscles stretched. With a sigh, you keyed open the door, only to be met with a wall of black.

You nearly yelp before a gloved hand covers your mouth, pulling you back into the room you were trying to exit, the man in black pushing you up against the wall next to the door. Your breath quickens as you freeze, trapped between Kylo Ren and cold sheet metal. Your panicked eyes search the mask hovering above you, the faceplate tilted as if the man were listening for something.

Ren holds his free hand up to the mouthpiece of his mask, miming for you to keep quiet as the thundering of footsteps echoes down the hallway you were about to enter.

[Keep quiet or the other Knights will find us.] He whispered into your mind, the sensation making you shudder uncomfortably. You opened your mouth to ask how long he was going to keep you from leaving, but his hand immediately returned to your mouth.

You glared indignantly at the blank faceplate, your hands moving to prop against your hips. _Great. I'm trapped here with muscley helmet man for Force knows how long. Wonderful._ You thought to yourself, trying to ignore the hulking man keeping you in place as his comrades traipsed the halls.

[You'll probably be here a while. Training takes time, and they're supposed to be finding me.] You jumped slightly as he spoke directly into your mind again. You felt your cheeks blush as you realize he had been reading your thoughts.

For the next while, you remained leaning against the cool metal wall. You shifted silently a few times, your feet beginning to ache from standing still for so long. After what you thought was an eternity, Ren stepped back, allowing you room to move. You sighed and stretched for the second time that evening.

"You were scared." Kylo's distorted voice drew your attention. He stood, looking at you with his head tilted. "And then you were not."

You snorted softly before replying. "It's been a long day. Seems I'm too exhausted to be fearful." Ren huffed through his mask, the sound almost a laugh as he stepped closer to you.

The man fanned his fingers out near your head for a moment before trailing his fingertips down your jaw. Your pulse skipped as he traced the column of your neck, your breath catching slightly as you felt yourself blush from head to toe.

"Interesting." He pulled away quickly, striding over to the door and stepping out into the hallway. He paused, turning his covered head towards you. "Goodnight, officer."

As you peeked into the hallway after him, you saw the back of his cloak whip around the corner, and then he was gone. You quickly made your way back to your quarters, your hand continuously rubbing where he had stroked your skin.

Later, as you were laying in bed, fresh from the shower, you couldn't help but wonder why he had called you interesting. Why had he touched you? Did... Did he want something from you? Not that it hadn't crossed your mind. Ren was imposing, but something about him was so...terrifyingly arousing. You bit your lip as your mind flitted around, giving you images of the Knight pressing you against the wall, making you moan and squirm and...

[I can hear you, officer. Good. Night.] His voice made you jump, startling you from your musings. You ground your palms against your eyes, gritting your teeth as you turned over, praying to the Maker that, one day, you'd have an interaction with Kylo Ren that wasn't embarrassing. As you drifted off, you swore you could hear his amused laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooooopefully I'll be able to expand on this work now that I've got this up.
> 
> And I apologize for the tenses changing in this chapter. I'm bad with them sometimes.


End file.
